Roller shoes such as roller skates and roller boots move on the ground through the rotation of the rollers, usually. Because the rollers are usually fixed to the pedestal of the shoes directly, when rolling on the ground, the roller will often be subjected to shock because of the irregularity of the ground; the shock is transmitted to the feet of the user through the rollers, directly and make the user feel uncomfortable. For long durations of activity using the roller shoes, the feet of the user may become tired and will be susceptible to injury.